


Touch Starved

by TheFuckedUpSeries



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ben is so touch starved he rapes Klaus, Dark!Ben, Explicit Sexual Content, Ghost Sex, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFuckedUpSeries/pseuds/TheFuckedUpSeries
Summary: Ben Hargreeves has fallen in love with the only man who can see him, and when he finally gets a chance to touch Klaus after all these years, he loses control.





	Touch Starved

Spending almost every waking moment with someone changes your view on them. When you see them at their most intimate, their most vulnerable, your feelings for them grow. Ben hoped that Klaus felt the same way about him as he did, that all these one night stands and sloppy, false whispers of 'I love you's were supposed to be for him, secretly. 

But the way Klaus glares over his lovers shoulder when they're about to fuck, to tell Ben to go away confirms in his mind that Klaus will still only ever see Ben as a brother. That no matter how long Ben watches over him and helps him, Ben is just his friend. 

Maybe it has something to do with Ben being dead. 

And here's a little secret, a secret Ben's not proud of. But sometimes, when Klaus face his 'go away' face, Ben leaves to go to his... whatever it is, limbo probably. It's just a vast empty space full of fog so thick you can't see the hand in front of your face. But he goes, and after a moment, he sneaks back. He sneaks back to see what Klaus was doing. And if he can find a spot where Klaus can't see him? Well, then he stays. Usually it's when Klaus is on top, with his back turned, so Ben can watch him from behind. Guy or girl, it's Klaus he focuses on, the way his shoulders roll, the sound he makes when he comes.

He prefers when Klaus is topped by a guy, that way he can imagine himself there instead. But because he doesn't want Klaus to see him, he's only seen him on all fours, from behind, panting like a bitch in heat. 

Or when Klaus is riding someone. God, that was a sight to behold. It's much easier for Ben to see the stretch of his ass at that angle. He'd jerked off to Klaus getting fucked more times than he cared to remember, so maybe it was the fact the Klaus was his only source of porn that made Ben fall for him so hard. 

And after what happened, Ben wasn't even sure if he was in love with Klaus, just infatuated and obsessed with the fact that Klaus had been his only... everything. 

So when Ben had actually managed to physically touch Klaus? His heart fluttered. Sure, he had punched Klaus in the face, and he hated the fact that that had to be their first interaction, but he still hoped he'd be able to touch Klaus again. Hug him, maybe. 

He just, didn't expect to lose it so easily. Klaus had been right there in front of him, like the apple in front of Eve, and touch starved, horny body was the snake, whispering to him to take it.

Clap, clap, nothing. Clap, clap, nothing. Klaus grit his teeth, Ben mirroring the expression. They'd been playing paddy-cake for over ten minutes already, and yet no matter how hard Klaus concentrated, he just couldn't hit solid. Ben sighed and cocked his head. "Maybe we're going about this the wrong way. Maybe, I dunno, try thinking about how you felt when I punched you?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Hmm, let's see, sad, depressed, angry, little bit of a sugar rush, y'know, my daily emotional feelings," 

As much as he joked, Klaus did try to think back to that moment when Ben punched him. He was overwhelmed, he was angry at his siblings for second guessing everything, for waving away all his opinions like they didn't matter, like he didn't matter. That's why he turned to the drugs. He wasn't strong enough to stand up for himself. He wasn't strong enough to say no. 

But he wanted to. Klaus' eyes narrowed as he realised, that even as he yelled 'SIKE!' and popped the pills, he didn't want to do it. He didn't want the drugs, deep down he wanted someone to stop him.

Was that the answer? Not wanting it?

That didn't make any sense, but hey, that's why he's testing it out with Ben, isn't it? Klaus closed his eyes, and desperately thought how much he didn't want this. Forced himself to feel like this was ridiculous, that they shouldn't be doing this. He clapped his knees, clapped his hands, and shoved his hands right through Ben's. He growled to himself, and folded his arms. "This isn't going to work," 

Ben so desperately wanted it to work. So he reached out, and actually managed to touch his bare arm. The mere action alone almost made Ben cry. Klaus' eyes widened, and fist clenched, even as Ben raised his hand and told him to stay. "Keep feeling what you're feeling," Ben grinned, trailing his fingers up Klaus' arm. "Just keep- stay, like this," 

Klaus did his best to keep focused on his the heavy, painful feeling in his chest, the one that screamed that he didn't want this. In his mind, he crushed any thought that this was good - and positive thoughts, and Ben might go away. And that, he truly didn't want. 

But Klaus didn't have to pretend for long, as Ben grabbed Klaus' arm with both hands, the cold fingers running up to his shoulders. Klaus tensed. "Uh, Ben, that's a little- I mean I know you haven't been able to-"

He was cut off by Ben's fingers dancing over his chin, the desperate, intense expression on Ben's face that told Klaus just how much this meant to him. So, as uncomfortable as this made him, the feeling of Ben's hands roaming all over him because oh God one was around his neck and collarbone now, Ben needed this. Maybe? It definitely helped the feeling of 'I don't want this'. 

When Ben's hands fell to Klaus' chest, that's when uncomfortable crossed the line, but unfortunately for him, that was the exact feeling he needed in order to keep Ben corporeal. Klaus took Ben's hands in his, to try and pry them off his chest, only to be met with Ben grabbing the sides of his face and smashing their lips together. 

Klaus panicked, his eyes blown wide and arms pressed against Ben's chest. Ben pushed himself forward, lips moving in an awkward, rushed manner against Klaus'. Klaus' lips were closed, obviously, so that didn't help. Ben wriggled his way into Klaus' lap, eventually managing to push Kaus onto his back. 

"Ben-" Klaus barely managed to gasp, before Ben descended upon him again, trying to pry Klaus' mouth open with his own and hands feeling their way over Klaus' chest and stomach. Klaus made to move his arm, to try and push Ben off of him, but he found he couldn't move. 

He was pinned. It wasn't from fear, or rather, he wasn't frozen in fear. No, the only explanation was that Ben was somehow managing to keep Klaus stuck to the floor, unable to move, while Klaus' fear and panic reinforced Ben's form. 

Ben climbed up so that he was straddling Klaus, and moaned into Klaus' mouth as Ben's erection pressed against his crotch. Klaus screwed his eyes shut tight, begging to anyone in the heavens who might be listening for this to be a nightmare. 

Why the fuck was this horrible feeling the one to make his powers work? How is desperately wishing for this to stop, the very thing to drive it forward?

Ben tugged up Klaus' shirt, finally moving his mouth to press kisses onto Klaus' chest. Klaus whimpered. "Ben, Ben stop, please-" 

Ben rolled his hips against Klaus', causing Klaus' breath to hitch. Ben bit Klaus' pectoral muscle as his hips started to hump against Klaus', the friction making Ben moan low and heavy. 

"I love you," Ben whispered, leaning up to capture Klaus' lips again. "I love you, I love you, please, please love me Klaus, please," Tears welled up and fell from Ben's eyes, his rutting losing what little rhythm it had. Ben placed kisses along Klaus' cheeks, jaw, neck, Klaus' pleas dying in his throat because Ben wasn't listening. It was like an animal had taken over his mind, there was no getting through to him. 

Ben's hips stuttered, shaking violently as he whimpered against Klaus' neck, the tears spewing faster from his closed eyes. Klaus turned his head away, fighting against the sick feeling in his stomach. And he wrongfully hoped that this was the end, that it was over, but apparently Ben's orgasm hadn't satiated his frenzy. 

Ben tore Dave's dogtags from Klaus' neck, tossing them away somewhere, but Klaus barely had time to register that over the feeling of Ben's other hand trying to tug his leather pants down. Klaus feebly tried to kick out, but whatever was holding his arms down was also working on his legs, and Ben managed to shove his pants and underwear down past his thighs. 

Three of Ben's fingers forced their way into Klaus' throat. Having no hands to fight with, Klaus had no choice but to accept the digits sliding against his tongue, while Ben continued to kiss and lick across Klaus' stomach and hips. Ben pushed a little too hard, and pulled his fingers away when he heard Klaus gag. Before Klaus even managed to catch his breath, Ben was pushing his fingers into Klaus' ass. Klaus bit his tongue in an attempt to muffle to screech trying to tear itself from his throat. His back arched in pain, Ben roughly fucking his fingers into the tight hole, mouth pressed close to Klaus' half hard dick. 

Klaus sobbed as Ben started to undo his own pants, and pulled out his own cock, already hard again after his recent orgasm. Klaus wasn't in the right frame of mind to argue in his head about the semantics of whether or not the dead need time to get it up again, he doesn't even know how the hell ghosts can get erect in the first place. All he was concerned about right now was the fact that Ben was pushing Klaus' knees up, and the feeling of Ben's dick brushing against his thigh. 

"B-Ben, Ben please, don't do this, d-d-on't-" Klaus sobbed. 

Ben placed his forehead on Klaus, kissing along his forehead and nose. "I love you, I love you so much, please, I love you- I just- I love you," Ben kept whispering, pressing his cock on the cleft of Klaus ass cheeks. Klaus sobbed heavily, his whole body shaking and Ben sealed his lips over Klaus', finally slipping his tongue inside of Klaus' mouth. Ben whined, his hand curling in Klaus' hair and he began to rut against him again. Without warning, Ben shoved his cock into Klaus' barely prepared hole. Klaus howl of pain was swallowed by Ben's guttural grunts, wasting no time in setting up a brutal pace. 

He pulled his mouth away, nipping and panting at Klaus' ear "Yes, yes, fuck, oh God, aaaaahhh..." Ben was still crying, the sensations of everything just too much to handle yet to hard to resist. "Klaus, oh God fuck Klaus," He tugged on Klaus' hair to forced his neck exposed, Ben licking a long stripe up the length of his neck. "F-fuck me you're so sexy, oh, oh, Klaus, I'm gonna, Klaus!" Ben moaned, his hips pistoning as he rode out his orgasm, his pants turning to crying whimpers. Ben collapsed and phased through Klaus. 

All of a sudden Klaus could move again. He immediately rolled over, retching, and scrambled to get as far away from Ben as he could. He clambered onto his bed, not caring to wonder how the hell a ghost can pass out. He pulled his pants back up, and climbed under the duvet's to cry, cry over how his brother, his best friend, the person he trusted more than anything else in this world, had just... raped him. Ben raped him. 

It was almost too impossible to believe, it was Ben! He was kind, sweet, he was... he was Ben! Ben was not a rapist! Klaus reached up to his chest, only to find the dogtags missing, remembering that Ben had torn them away. So Klaus curled in on himself even more, and cried even harder.


End file.
